


Tease

by bluecheesedressing (urbanwolf1)



Category: krattcest Chris Kratt X Martin Kratt Martin Kratt X Chris Kratt CryptoKrats
Genre: Krattcest - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:45:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urbanwolf1/pseuds/bluecheesedressing
Summary: Backed by a mysterious anonymous cryptozoologist, the crew is heading to China to find a Yeti. During this very important mission, Chris is being a huge tease to his older brother Martin. None of the crew are aware of this, as Chris always manages to pour on the flirting when Aviva and Koki are otherwise engaged. So close to the mission, is Martin going to be able to control his growing lust? Will the mission go through?





	Tease

****

 

**Chapter One**

The Tortuga flew over the Pacific Ocean towards China, Jimmy at the controls. Aviva was on the main computer screen, having arrived in China ahead of the crew.

"All right, gang," Aviva began. "Given the current political tensions between the United States and China, we are _really_   lucky the Chinese authorities let us come in and film the endangered species."

"Thanks to you," said Martin. "Who knew you spoke Mandarin?"

" _No_ _problema_ ," said Aviva.  "Or should I say: _Mei wenti!_ " I just greased a few wheels. I'll see all of you tomorrow. _Hasta_ mañana!"

"Grease comes in handy sometimes," said Chris.

His comment about grease barely registered with Martin, who was very excited about the possibility of finding the cryptid, which was only rumored to exist.

"Guys, I need some help over here," said Koki. Koki was under the control panel for the heating and cooling system. "I was trying to make it more efficient and environmentally friendly, but I think I broke something."

"Oh, Koki," said villain Zach Varmitech through a mouthful of popcorn. Unbeknownst to the Wild Kratts, Zach was watching them via his computerized, satellite-based spy system. "You should have waited til Aviva got back. Ha, ha!"

Martin pitched in. He and Koki worked, passing tools back and forth. The temperature of the Tortuga rose steadily.

"It's really warm in here," Chris said. "Martin, come get some lemonade. I made it ... _fresh_."

"Martin, get the lemonade," said Koki. "Don't keep the man waiting."

Martin slid out from under the console and gasped. Chris was holding a tray and wearing shorts that were zipped down to show the top of the V that started where his abs ended. The cuffs of the shorts were rolled up.

Martin snatched the tray, which held a frosty pitcher and two glasses. He held it carefully and walked between the parts of the heating system. He snuck a look back at Chris, who held up his own glass and slowly licked the side of it from bottom to top. His tongue left a clear strip in the middle of the condensation. Martin tripped over a heating coil and dropped the tray on Koki. As he fell, lemonade burst up at him in a spray. Dripping, Koki glowered at Martin, who was apologetic.

"Never mind," she sighed. "At least I'm cooled off. Come on, let's go have lunch."

"Mmmm, that lemonade looks good," said Zach. "Zachbot! Get me some lemonade." A Zachbot glided over with a glass on a silver tray. Zach took it. "Now scram." The robot departed.

At the lunch table, Chris was all business. _Maybe I imagined before_ , thought Martin.

They all worked on their corn on the cob. Chris seemed to be working harder on his than everyone else. At last Chris put his cob down. "Jimmy," said Chris, "we have something to tell you."

"Go ahead," said Jimmy, taking a slice of pizza and putting it between two slices of bread. "I have her on autopilot."

"Well, we are not going to China to look at snow leopards again like I told you. We're going to look for the Yeti."

"Y-Y-YETI?" Jimmy turned a shade paler.

"And we want you to come with us," the younger Kratt brother continued. Jimmy's eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. He fell out of his chair and rolled under the dinner table.

"Jimmy!" Koki dove under the table. While she was tending to him, Chris put a pat of butter on his cob. He lifted up the cob slowly, and started licking it suggestively without taking his eyes off Martin's. His dark pink tongue worked the narrow tip of the delicious corn .

Martin squinted. The cob was now in the shape of .. the male sex organ! Martin's mouth fell open. "Y-you .. t-that's a .."

Koki spoke, "He's coming to. Jimmy, it's going to be okay. We probably won't even find the Yeti."

'Then why are we looking for him?" moaned the male redhead.

"A mysterious financial backer wants us to hunt cryptids. Remember, we all discussed it."

"NO WAY!" Jimmy ran back to the cockpit.

Chris sighed. He picked up everyone's plates and whisked them to the kitchen.

 _What the fuck is going on?_   thought Martin.

Zach watched. "Are you having trouble eating corn, Chris? I thought you were too young for dentures, but looks like I was wrong." He cackled, not having noticed the sexual overtones. "Mysterious financial backer - that's ME, Wild Rats!!" He laughed so much that the Zachbots looked at each other and wondered if they should intervene.  

**Chapter Two**

****

It was way past bedtime. Martin and Koki finally got the cooling system up again. Chris got Jimmy calmed down and enlisted the redhead's help in packing the rest of the gear.  

Chris exited the shower in his green pajamas. "Good night, bro." 

"Good night." His sibling had seen him in those pajamas many times before, but this time it triggered something. The blonde had to leave the Tortuga and get some fresh air. He told everyone not to wait up for him.  

Martin steered his Bug Bike back to the Tortuga.  The fresh air had helped immensely.  Tiptoeing to the sleeping area filled with gentle breathing and light snoring, it seemed that all had heeded his advice. He staggered to his hammock. _I need to sleep and put everything behind me_.  He sat down and felt something. He reached under and picked up an envelope. Inside was a pair of headphones with a note: PUT ME ON. 

A beat came from the headphones. Soon his ears were assaulted by the raspy voices saying "YUH," and "UH-HUH."  The song sounded familiar. Martin turned to look for Chris and saw Chris shimmying up the pole that led from the top floor of the Tortuga to the main room.  

Chris gripped the pole with his thighs, undulating his slim body. up and down. His lips were parted as he gazed at Martin as the words started.  

SHAWTY CRUNK 

ON THE FLOOR WIDE OPEN 

SKEET SO MUCH THEY CALL HER BILLY OCEAN 

ROLL LIKE AN 18-WHEELER 

THAT HO FINE, BUT THIS HO KILLER. 

The brunette worked the pole. He flipped himself upside down, showing off his incredible toned legs and round glutes. Martin felt his pupils dilate as blood flowed down, away from his brain.  

 _NAKED SHE'S SOAKING WET_  

 _NAKED SHE'S -_  

He took the headphones off and threw them. He pulled the blanket over his head. _This isn't happening this isn't happening._  

Zach had fallen asleep in front of the monitor. He had instructed the Zachbots to wake him if anything happened. A metal claw gently shook his shoulder. 

"Wah? Lemme see . . . " He squinted. He tapped his chin and frowned. "Chris is sleepwalking." He turned to his iron servant. "Amusing, but not worth waking me up for. He's not even going anywhere. He's sleepwalking _in place_. Going to sleep now … _zzzzzzz_ _._ " 

The Zachbots looked at each other and shrugged. 

Morning came without Martin having slept a wink. Everyone else looked refreshed, even Chris, who showed no betrayal of his late-night striptease. Aviva on screen. "I hired sherpas to take us up the mountain. I told them so much about you that they want to say hello." Two Tibetan men came on screen.  

Koki and Chris smiled brightly and bowed. Jimmy tipped his hat. The sherpas smiled at them until Martin's face loomed onscreen. Eyes bloodshot and bleary, he couldn't even focus.  

"Hello …. sherberts. What flavor are you?" He started licking the screen.  

The sherpas jerked their heads back. They made a hasty huddle while Aviva wrung her hands. They spoke sharply to her and left. 

"W-What happened?" asked Chris.  

"They said they won't go up the mountain with a drunk." 

"I'm not drunk, YOU'RE drunk," slurred Martin.  

Zach fell to the floor in stitches. "Those brothers are a hot mess!" His mood darkened. "But they better get up there and look for my Yeti." 

**Chapter Four**

****

Zach stuck white fur on his biggest Zachbot. The other bots gathered around to watch. 

“Take note, my minions. How to royally screw with Wild Rats. A: Steal fur from that fashion plate Donita Donata. Ha, ha!” He dipped a paintbrush in a bucket of glue. “B: Make a ‘Yetibot’ and pose as a wealthy cris – crip – believer in weird monsters. And C, watch those Creature Cuddlers be embarrassed on the world stage. Embarrassed by who? By ME – Zach Varmitech: Inventor Extraordinaire!” 

He put on a final patch on the robot’s head. “Wallah. Phew.” He dropped the brush on some newpaper on the floor and slumped in his chair. He snapped his fingers at the Zachbots. “Wet towel.” A Zachbot brought him a scented towel on a tray. Zach wiped his face and hands and reached for the remote. “I haven’t checked in with my spycam in a whole day. Let’s see what they are up to.” 

Martin had worked with Chris tuning the Createrra. It was difficult watching Chris strip off his shirt and bend over the engine, his shoulder and back muscles flexing. It was more difficult when Martin handed over tools and his hand brushed Chris’ hand. It was really difficult when Martin had to hold the flashlight near his younger brother and inhale his musky scent as Chris labored. At last, they finished. Chris closed the hood and turned to his older brother. “Thanks. Night, Martie.” And he was gone. 

Martin lay in his hammock and tried to ignore the lingering smell of Chris’ shower gel clinging to him. He tossed. He turned. He tossed some more. Finally he just got up. He was wide awake. He went to the computer and turned it on. He typed in _radio call in advice show._ He found a toll-free number and dialed. All he got was a busy signal, so he found some more numbers. Finally, someone answered. 

“Buenas noches. Estas hablando con _Consejo_ _de la Luna_.  Es lo que quiere decirle?” 

It wasn’t even Engish. “Lo siento,” said Martin. “No hablo espanol.” 

“Amigo, tu lo puedes. Estas hablando en esto momento.” 

Oh, That’s right, he did know Spanish. It came in handy when he and Chris were in Costa Rica. 

“Necesito consejo por … una amiga. Ella esta portando muy extrana. Lo acta una manera normal en un momento pero lo proximo, a mi se coqueta con fuerza. Despues, acta como nada paso.” 

“Tiene tu amiga un nombre?” 

“Se llama Chris.” Oops. Oh well, it’s not like anyone would overhear him.  

“Y cuanto tiempo ha conocido a esta chica?” 

“Toda nuestra vida.” 

Zach was watching. “Blue Boy is up late. He’s talking to someone. Too bad I can’t get any sound. Oh wait. My camera can’t, but I can hack into the computer.” He turned on the sound and heard the Spanish. “Awwwww, it’s some foreign language.” He listened and the only word he understood was Chris. “He’s talking about Green Guy? That’s weird.” 

Martin continued. “Esta parte es muy extrano. Despues de la coquetando, Chris no recuerdalo.” 

“Cuantos veces lo occurio?” 

“Anoche pasada es tres veces.” 

<”So let me make sure I understand. You have a girl you’ve known almost your whole life and she has recently started flirting with you very strongly. She then backs off yet has no memory of it. You haven’t said if you have feelings for her or not. I am betting you do, otherwise you wouldn’t have called the moon for her advice. Let me say first this is more teasing than flirting. I know this is going to be hard to hear, but do you think there is a small chance she is being deliberately cruel?”> 

< “No.”> 

<“Caller – I’ll call you “ _would-be-lover-of-Chris_ ”- I sense this is a complicated situation. Is Chris married?”> 

“<No. It’s way more complicated than that.”> 

<“Sometimes a situation can be so complicated that a separate personality will develop that acts out what the main personality wants, since the main personality can’t or won’t ask directly. Am I making sense?”> 

<“You’re saying that Chris might like me back but can’t tell me? What should I do?”> 

<“You must proceed very carefully. Depending on how severe the divide is, a very direct measure may be needed. At the same time, this direct measure may damage her psyche irreparably. Only you will know what to do. Good luck, “ _Would-be-lover-of-Chris_.” > 

Zach turned off the remote. “ 'Chris – taco taco, burrito burrito – Chris – pizza pizza, Chef Boyardee.' Boring!” 

   **Chapter 5**

****

“Excellent news, guys!” Koki ran into the main room, a big smile on her pretty face. “Wonder Woman – Aviva – has done it again. We are go for the mountain expedition.”

“Thanks Koki,” said Aviva. “All we have to do is meet with some officials and ask them to clear us. It’s just a formality.”

“Hear that, boys? It’s time to clean up and put on our big boy clothes,” said Jimmy.

“Jimmy.” Chris sounded pleased. “I’m surprised you are approaching this with such gusto.”

“Gusto is my middle name. Well, my second middle name after ‘Flyboy’. Actually, my third after ‘Pizza Destroyer.’ No, my fourth middle name after -”

“Ok,” laughed Chris. “I’m proud of you.” He clapped his hand on the redhaired man’s shoulder.

“It’s because of Martin. He’s a better man than I, and he is my inspiration for this mission.”

“That’s so sweet, Jimmy.” said Aviva. “Isn’t it, Martin?”

“Uh huh.” Martin was so out of it from 48 hours with no sleep, he was almost in a parallel universe. He heard sounds (probably Aviva blabbing) but he couldn’t make out any words. He saw pockets of air shifting, and everyone’s aura (rainbow).

“Good,” said Aviva.

“Chop, chop,” said Jimmy. “Let’s get dressed.”

“Come on ‘Viva. I’ll do your hair,” said Koki.

“What about MY hair?” clowned Jimmy.

“Sure, Jimmy. I’ll do your hair too,” said Koki.

“Yay!” Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z disappeared.

Martin and Chris went to their closet. Martin got out his blue suit and trousers. He reached for Chris’ green suit to hand it to him. “I’m thinking of wearing a penguin suit,” said Chris.

“I don’t think a creature power suit is a good idea for this occasion.” He turned around. Oh. THAT penguin suit.  

Chris was wearing a tuxedo that would have made James Bond green with envy. His bedroom eyes were turned on the highest bed-roomy setting. And he was holding a martini.

 _Godammit,_ thought Martin. Chris took the toothpick with an olive speared on the end and held it between his teeth. Next he unbuttoned the collar button and slowly pulled out his tie. He put it around the back of Martin’s neck and pulled him close. He pressed the olive to Martin’s dry lips. The salt burned. Chris nudged like Martin should take it. The minute the olive went into Martin’s mouth Chris pushed his tongue in after it. For a few ecstatic seconds, they kissed in a way that would make Parisians proud. Just as Martin was getting used to the shape of his brother’s tongue, his lips and the taste of his mouth, Chris used his (very) nimble tongue to snag the olive and pull away.

“Mmm. Salty.” He flashed the red pimento at Martin and swallowed it. Whole.

While Martin tried to process what had taken place, Chris put on his green suit and left the room. Martin came out and met the crew all standing together on the deck. Green lights flashed on the dash. The Tortuga landed in Beijing Airport.

A small Asian man held a sign that read CORCOVADO & COMPANY.

“Really?” said Chris.

“Shhh,” said Koki. “Aviva is large and in charge – at least that’s the way it has to seem here.”

Everyone followed the man. They went through security and to a room where some Chinese individuals waited. It was awkward until Aviva made small talk and chatted the people up. Everyone relaxed visibly.

Unbeknownst to the gang, the new trainee in airport security was watching via camera. He had been told to stay alert and be vigilant for anything suspicious. His eyes were narrowed as he stared at Martin. He had thought there was something off about the blonde guy. He zeroed in on Martin with his camera. _He is sweating_ _and his left eye is twitching_ , observed the trainee. _And his tongue is lolling out of his mouth like one of the Emperor’s pugs._ He looked at Martin’s lap. _And he’s DEFINITELY packing._  He sat back and whistled. He never thought he would catch a terrorist on his first day.

“Thank you very much,” the officials shook their hands. “Good luck on your expedition.”

“HIIIIIII-YAAAAAAAA!” The door bust open. The guard tackled Martin. Pandemonium broke out. When the dust settled, the guard had a black eye and a red face. A scowling Martin was brushing himself off.

 “That was awkward,” the guard said in Chinese.

The Kratts were sent on their way with apologies, gifts and materials for their trip.

“Let’s find ourselves an abominable snowman,” said Martin. The scuffle had woken him up. The Kratts made record time up the mountain, with Martin leading the charge.

“Slow down Martin,” panted Aviva.

“Ok. Let’s make camp here,” said Chris.

Everyone pitched in and soon there was a fire going. The tents were up.

“Look at the stars,” said Chris. A canopy of stars twinkled over them. Martin searched for the moon. Soon they were all asleep.

Zach’s jet was parked higher up. The Yetibot and three more Zachbots peeked over the ridge at the peaceful sight.

“I was going to wait til morning. But why put off til tomorrow what you can do today?” He pointed at his furry robot. Lights – camera – action!”

The bot started forward. "Wait," said Zach, "I forgot the film. No uploading to a cloud up here." He went back to his Zachjet. _Clouds?_ The bots looked up at the clouds and scratched their metal heads.

In the meantime, Martin looked at the swollen moon and made a decision _. I'm going to do the drastic thing. I hope I can think of what to say to wake him up._ Martin stood up and went into the tent where Chris was sleeping. He dragged the sleeping bag out into the snow, a distance away from the rest of the crew. He followed the moonlight to a small cave under a rock ledge. And in they went.

Inside it was dry and warmer. Martin didn't think about any creatures that might have taken shelter in the cave. He had one thing on his mind. That "thing" started to stir. "Hey, what's going on?"

Martin unzipped the bag and dumped Chris out. Martin pounced on his brother.  He searched his mind for what to say. It came to him, in a combination of anger and lust: "You fucking whore. I'm going to _wreck_ you."

"M – _MARTIN_?"

"Do you have any idea what you've been doing to me? The teasing? That ends now." Martin grabbed his younger bro's hair and held it fast, licking the side of his neck. The warmth escaping Chris' body increased. He arched his neck, exposing more for Martin to layer on love bites. The older sibling heard a moan. It may have been his own.  His younger brother writhed softly under him. "Trying to escape?" said Martin. Martin's member was springing to life. He straddled Chris, half-sitting on him. He pinned Chris' left wrist to the ground. Chris' eyes were closed and he panted delicately. Martin slid his left hand under the brunette's shirt and pinched his nipple. Chris face was an expression of rapture. He looked like he did as a kid expecting his Christmas present. And Martin was a Bad Santa.

"Eeeep!" Chris gave a squeak, which prompted  Martin to reach to free his own very hard cock. But he hesitated. This wasn't some conquest. This was his baby brother, for whom he cared deeply. The sleep deprivation and the sexual provoking had made him into someone he barely recognized.

Martin took his hand off the smaller man's wrist and touched Chris' face gently. Chris opened his eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

"I know you want this as much as I do. But there's something you may not know." Martin gave Chris a rundown of the past three days. Chris looked pained. He pressed his lips together.

"Chris. I don't want to be a jerk about it. I need to hear it from you. _Do you want to have sex with me?_ "

"I'm sorry I hurt you. It's my subconscious," said Chris. "I've wanted you to have sex with me for a long time." He exhaled. "Wow, that is a load off my mind. I finally said it."

"You're not in love with me, are you?"

"Now you're being the tease."

"Oh, you ain't seen _nothing_ yet." Martin tried to get the moment back. But he couldn't get hard again. _Oh, no ..._

Meanwhile, Zach had returned with the film. He was putting it into the Yetibot when he noticed the bot pointing. "What is it? Give me those binoculars." He peered through the binoculars. "I don't see anything." The bot drew a path in the snow. Zach looked again. "I see it. A trail leading from their silly camp." He frowned. "You don't think something got them, do you? Like a snow monkey? Or ..." He turned even paler. _"Or a Yeti."_ He considered. _"_ I want to embarrass and humiliate those brothers. I don't want them to actually _die_. Come on, take me down there _now_!"

**Chapter Six**

****

Martin looked at the moonlight pooling on the snow outside the mouth of the cave. Silver ... _plata_. And then he knew what to do.

"Cariño... permitemé violar a tu cuerpo. Con cuidad y respecto. Permitemé a enseñarle a sentir un million de sensaciones."

"Um, what?" said Chris.

"Baby, let me take you forcefully. With care and respect. Let me –" Chris didn't let him finish. He sat up and kissed Martin so passionately that Martin couldn't breathe. It was a long kiss, no teasing, no getting worked up for nothing. Finally Chris broke the kiss.

"Spanish? I love it when you speak Spanish. I've always had a thing for Lorenzo Llamas."

"You're so weird."

Everything unfolded naturally on the cave floor. Martin didn't want to take his eyes off Chris' glimmering eyes, his flushed cheeks. But Chris wasn't the only one feeling a million sensations. One in particular was so intense Martin's eyes closed in spite of himself. So neither of them saw the Zachbots at the cave's mouth.

They had gone ahead of Zach in case there was danger. But when they saw the Kratts in the thralls of lovemaking they turned around.

"What is it, you buckets of bolts? I told you to take me down there. I programmed you to obey my orders expressly! Literally! No matter what." (Zach was confused on the meaning of literally versus figuratively).

The Zachbots hesitated. Then they picked up Zach and went to the cave. They set down about ten yards from the mouth. They took out binoculars and handed them to their creator.

"Ooh, it's bad, huh?"

The bots nodded.

"Let's see what I have to clean up." Zach put the binocs to his eyes. "They're wrestling. And Chris is losing. Badly. Wait a minute ... " Zach was just in time to see Chris arch his back and move his legs to give Martin deeper access to his rear apeture. Zach dropped the binocs. He started to screech.

"THEY'RE HAVING SEX? I DON'T BELIEVE THIS? FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Zach was using an expression of utter confusion. But the Zachbots did not know this. They looked at each other.

He started banging on the front of a bot with his fists.

"FUCK ME! FUCK ME! FUUUUUUUCKKKKK MEEEEEEE!"

The bots drew straws. The Yetibot drew the shortest straw. It shrugged as they dragged the screeching man away and behind a ridge.

Martin's back humped as he drove his love home. "Aaaaaaahh!"

Chris made a sequence of gasps. "Hah, hah, hah . . ."

Back at the camp, the girls and Jimmy were awakened by a horrible sound.

"WAAAAAAAAA!  **YEEEEEAAAAARRRRGH**!  ** _BLAAAAARRRRGH_**!"

Jimmy's eyes opened. " _Yeti_. "

Koki paled. Aviva made the sign of the cross. "No es un Yeti. Es un  _diablo_."

Martin and Chris came running in, still pulling on their outerwear.

"Do you guys hear that?" said Chris. "Let's check it out!"

"HELL TO THE  **EN-OH NO**!" Jimmy yelled. With lightning speed, he disassembled the tents and piled the gear on top. He grabbed the startled women and threw them on the pile. "Come on, Kratt brothers or I'm leaving your asses here!" Soon the Wild Kratts were flying down the mountain on a makeshift sled that resembled the Grinch's sled.

Zach finally got the Zachbot deactivated. In shock, he stumbled through the snow and toward the path the sled had made. Higher up, he was being watched – by a Yeti. The Yeti watched him unknowingly perfectly mimic the motions of the Yeti mating dance.

The Yeti shrugged. She looked a little weird, but he'd had worse. Soon the devilish sounds started again. But this time there was no one there to hear.

Two weeks later, Martin was dozing on Chris 'shoulder when his bro shook him awake. "Martie, look at this. Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, get in here." The Wild Kratts watched CNN with big eyes and open mouths.

Zach stood in front of a crowd of reporters. Next to him stood a Yeti, about seven feet tall. He wore a wide tie with brightly colored polka dots.  Non-plussed by the crowd of flashing lightbulbs, the Yeti stood there stolidly. 

Zach clasped his hands. He sounded a little out of breath. "So, this is Stewart, my boyfriend. Oh, honey, that tie is just so loud." He held up a slim gray tie. "Here, put on this Armani one."

"NO ARMANI!" the Yeti yelled. He ran to the wall and crashed through, leaving a Yeti-shaped hole. Everyone in the room looked through the hole as Stewart receded into a dot as he ran into the mountains. Stewart was gone.

"STEWWWWART!" Zach curled up in a fetal position and sobbed.

Martin turned off the TV.  "I really don't know what to say. I feel like I've missed some important piece of information.  All I know is that I could really use a nap."

THE END <3 <3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

  

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

  

 

 

 

 


End file.
